I Am
by Firniswin
Summary: AU. Now eightyseven years old, Aragorn must attempt to rekindle a broken friendship with Legolas as they, unexpectedly, become two of the nine members of a team known as the fellowship. Amidst the scrunity, Aragorn, with the help of Legolas must show the
1. Chapter One: The Simple Life

**I Am**

**By Firniswin**

**Rating: PG-13 (T+)**

**Series: Yes. I don't really have a title for it, but the stories in it are "The Blind Can Not See What the Mute Can Not Say", "Blind Trust", and this installment: "I Am"**

**If you haven't read the first story in the series, then you might want to. But, if you want to give it a go, that's fine too. You might be alright; I make quite a few references to the other two stories. Anyway onto the story!**

**Chapter One**

_**The Simple Life**_

Frodo smiled as he watched Legolas and Aragorn playfully banter across the table.

The elven prince would switch dishes and salad bowls so that, in reaching for a desired food, Aragorn, or Estel as he liked to be called, would dish up the wrong delicacy.

This was becoming increasingly entertaining to the hobbit because whenever the man would taste the food, his lips would pucker and he would, as politely as possible; spit the abhorrent food back onto his plate.

And, of course, Legolas would laugh till he thought wine might come out his nose.

"Legolas, quit that!" Estel seemed completely exasperated by his elven friend. "I would like some sort of nourishment tonight."

Frodo was so enthralled with this that he was terribly startled when he felt someone poke his tender shoulder.

He hissed grasping at the aching area and Sam, who was indeed the culprit, slapped his forehead. "Oh, dear me, I am sorry Mister Frodo. I plum forgot about yer hurtin' shoulder!"

He smiled, but continued to watch the elf and ranger. "That's quite alright, Sam."

"Mister Frodo, do ya think Longshanks will ever see?"

Frodo's smile faded and he turned to look at his friend. His eyes were sorrowful and he shrugged. "I don't know, Sam." He tried to smile again, but it never reached his eyes. "Maybe someday, after all this is over and he has a chance to be who he was born to be, maybe then…" his sentence trailed off and he went back to eating the little food left upon his plate.

Sam tilted his head. "I sure hope he does get to. See again, I mean. He sure deserves it!"

"Indeed he does, Sam. Indeed he does."

"Legolas, stop! I know you are happy I am alive, but if you don't stop, you will be the death of me!"

The prince chuckled as he leaned back against the pillows and let the warmth of the fire wash over his body.

"It is so wonderful to be back here, with you." He handed a pillow over to Estel, whose hand was raking the couch for one of the fluffed cushions.

The man took it gratefully and propped it behind his head. He let his bare feet dangle off the edge and his walking stick lay across his lap, tightly held in his grasp.

"Yes," he sighed. "It is nice. It's been quite a few long years, Legolas."

The prince eyed his friend and rolled his blue eyes, scoffing. "Only you could take things so lightly, Estel."

Legolas breathed an uncomfortable sigh, feeling as if he'd brought up a bad memory. "So," he said, coughing trying to brush the matter aside as well as trying to change the subject. "I am leaving for home in a couple of days, after the council is over and I am sure father would be thrilled to see you again. What say you? Come to Mirkwood for a while and we can go hunting."

"Hunting? Have you ever seen a blind man hunt?" Estel snorted.

"Well, frankly, no. Do you hunt?"

The man smiled. "Oh, yes! But, I've only ever hunted alone. Anything else would be far too dangerous for my brothers. I'm an excellent shot though!"

Legolas cringed and rubbed his chest thoughtfully, wondering what it would feel like to have an arrow there. He gulped and tried to smile, but failed. "Alright, maybe no hunting. How about horseback riding?"

Aragorn smiled wide. "That would be grand."

"So is it a yes, then?" the prince sat up and leaned forward, reaching his hands towards the fire and watching as the flame's light sprang from one finger to the other.

"I've never been to Mirkwood before; it would be an interesting experience." He grinned and leaned further back and laid his legs atop the footrest. "The great caves of the Mirkwood palace-"

"Caves? We live in tunnels, Estel! Not Caves!"

The exasperation in Legolas's voice made Aragorn chuckle and he nodded humorously, adding in a mocking voice. "Oh, of course, of course. Not caves! No, that would be preposterous!"

"Come, come. Are you going to join me, or no?"

The man snorted wildly. "Of course I will join you. We haven't seen each other for some sixty years! It would be an ideal time to catch up."

In excitement, the elven prince grinned and nodded fitfully. "Wonderful!"

He was about to speak again, when he saw a tall, dark haired elven maiden make her way towards them. She wore a dress of the softest, maroon velvet and her silvery eyes glimmered in the firelight.

Legolas smiled more broadly as she came and, flattening her dress, she sat gracefully down beside Aragorn, who looked towards her a pleasant look of giddiness on his weathered features.

It almost seemed that he could see her right before him; however, Legolas knew that to be impossible. He decided not to address it, but rather watched with interest as the two lovebirds cuddled.

"Greetings, Arwen." Estel whispered softly, sounding as if he was hypnotized.

The maiden laughed lightly, stroking her beloved's hair and looking up to make certain they were not being watched. Once she saw that none were watching them, she bent down quickly and placed a tender kiss on the human's cheek.

"I love you." She breathed deeply, smelling the scents that inhabited his clothing- sweet and swarthy scents that filled her nose and made her smile. They were indeed the smells of her beloved, and oh, how she loved him!

Legolas, feeling that he should not intrude, rose to his feet and backed away from the couch. He watched with a smile as the two cuddled closer for a few moments and then, still hypnotized as ever, Aragorn stood with Arwen and they made their way slowly from the room.

The elf prince chuckled and turned, stretching lightly and turning to go to his quarters. He wanted to be rested for the Council tomorrow and he knew that Aragorn would be there. Not to mention that they would always have time in Mirkwood and on the way up. He would let the man and elf-maiden have some private time. Who knew when they would see each other again? Should the war come this way- Legolas shook his head. He needed no more thoughts of this horror.

Walking, he saw the Halflings, and the one called Frodo in particular. He raised an eyebrow thoughtfully and marveled at their small size. 'Surely one so small could not do all they say he did?' the prince pondered and, shrugging his shoulders turned for the door.

Aragorn lay upon a rock bench, his smile was pleasant and you could easily see the wonder on his face.

'Eru,' he breathed a sigh as he thought. 'You have given me such a fine woman. I know not if I can go on without her.'

He was about to continue his prayer when he heard footsteps upon the stone outside.

He stopped and raised himself up, taking his walking cane in one hand and leaning upon it nonchalantly, but listening as the walker drew near. In the hard, clattering step, he detected it was a man, but he could not be certain from whence he came.

Estel sniffed the air softly, hoping to gather some clue but he could hardly smell the stranger. He was clean, yes, but not much else could inform Aragorn who he was.

"Oh." The stranger's voice was rough and strong, a man- which Aragorn had already found from his sturdy step. "I am sorry; I hope I am not disturbing you."

The ranger shook his head. "No. Please, excuse me." He smiled, remembering how astonishing Arwen had smelt and her curling, cascading locks had blown against his cheek. "I was only thinking."

The southern man, for Aragorn had detected an odd accent to his voice that was most decidedly southern, chuckled. "Oh," Estel could hear the smile on the man's face. "I see."

The man did not speak for a few moments, but then as he made his way closer to the monument in the middle of the room he could not help his curiosity. "Hmmm… sounds as though you are bewitched by a woman…" his tone was sly and taunting, but Aragorn did not take the bait.

"Yes." He answered soberly, leaning more fully upon his walking stick and listening to the other man as he walked.

This stranger, whoever he might be, kept his distance and did not venture too close to Aragorn.

Estel listened as he grasped the handle of Narsil and held it tightly in his palm.

"So this is the sword of Isildur…" his whisper was hoarse and he stood amazed, not even realizing that the heir to the throne of Gondor sat but a few feet from him.

**TBC…**

**(Quick P.S. If you are confused about why I am starting this story, read the Bio, or if you havem't, just read it anyway. :D Blessings!)**


	2. Chapter Two: Isildur's Heir

-1Aragorn could count on one finger how many times a council meeting had been held in Rivendell, or anywhere for that matter, while he was alive. And that they were, at this moment having one was a strange and very exciting happening.

Everyone was talking about it, all except Aragorn, who was listening to everyone talk about it.

He had never been the type to talk endlessly. Once in a while when it was important, yes. But not gossip. He despised gossip. It was the one thing that could possibly reveal his secret and so, he kept as far from gossip as humanly possible in an elven realm, which was very possible indeed.

"Longshanks?"

The voice was soft and had he been any normal man, he might not have heard it over the clamor of everything else. But, lucky for Samwise, he had quite unique hearing abilities.

Turning slowly, so as not to hit anyone or step on anybody's toes, he listened again for the small hobbit.

He could, barely, hear the patter of feet and he could almost see Sam running towards him, in awe of the elves and cautious around the humans.

"Master Gamgee?" he called back, listening intently and wanting inwardly to scream out for all the people in the courtyard to 'shut their traps.' But he didn't shout. It was not his way- at least, so long as no one was dying, seriously maimed, or unresponsive.

"Strider!" he cried out excitedly, obviously finally seeing the familiar face and walking stick among the large crowd of men, dwarves, and elves (as well, of course, as the occasional wizard- meaning Gandalf, who seemed to be everywhere!)

Hearing the small voice, Aragorn reached out his hand and waited till he felt the small pressure of the hobbit's hand within his own palm.

He smiled, breathing a sigh of content.

Sam's personality often reminded him of Legolas. And, since Legolas was. at the moment, nowhere to be seen (or heard, in his perspective) Sam was a welcome company among the groups of strangers.

"Where's yer friend?" Sam seemed to read his mind and Aragorn frowned.

"That is a rather excellent question, Master Gamgee…" he concurred, listening skillfully for the elven prince. But, he heard neither Legolas' voice or his quick, light step and so he shrugged quietly. "Apparently, he is not here."

Sam, still a little in awe at the thought that the man beside him was blind and could not see whether Legolas was there or not; yet he knew.

Sam shrugged to himself, 'Oh, well. I will ask him later.' he thought and looked up at the ranger again. "Strider, will you watch over Mister Frodo for me- in there, I mean." he motioned to sitting area where all the council members were waiting to go.

Aragorn smiled softly and cringed playfully. "Oh, I don't know if I can 'watch' him Master Gamgee. It may be a little difficult with the absence of my sight."

Estel could feel Sam's smile as the hobbit shook his head. "You know what I mean!"

The dark haired ranger laughed softly and nodded. "Aye, I can watch over him, Sam." he frowned. "But, why, may I ask, don't you do the watchin'. You are better equipped, after all…"

Sam was very sober and shrugged.

"It's just that I wasn't invited."

At this Aragorn laughed. "You will definitely have to meet my brothers!"

Sam looked at him quizzically and Aragorn sighed, feeling the urge to save that story for later.

Slipping to his knees, Aragorn put a hand on Sam's shoulder, his face serious.

"Just cause you are not invited doesn't mean you should be excluded, Sam." he chuckled dryly. "Who's going to protect Frodo if you are not there simply because you weren't invited."

The hobbit gardener smiled a little, nodding.

"Good man." And with a cringe, Aragorn used his cane and rose to his feet, catching his breath.

Rising slowly, Estel thought. 'How in Arda am I going to get him in?' He knew that Lord Elrond would not be too thrilled about an uninvited hobbit coming in on the council, no matter how important Frodo was to him. It wouldn't matter. Secret council were secret for a reason and nobody who didn't have a reason to be there could be let in.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, tightening his grip on the ranger's hand.

"Yes," Aragorn answered slowly, an idea coming to his mind. He smiled brilliantly and Sam wasn't sure he liked it.

"I am just thinking," the ranger laughed. "That it is going to be awfully difficult for me to get to the council without an aid."

Sam's face brightened and he jumped to the occasion. "I'll find you one!"

Just before the Gamgee could race off Aragorn had grabbed the color of his tunic, rolling his sightless eyes and closing them with a tight smile.

"No, Sam." His smile became more light. "No need for that. I've go one right here!" he patted the hobbit's back as he said this and a sigh of understanding washed over the younger being.

"Oh, I see."

Aragorn smiled sheepishly. 'Now,' he thought tiredly. 'If only we could get through this blasted thing.'

To Aragorn's dismay, he had to wait another twenty minutes before they let anyone into the council circle.

By the time they did start letting people in, Estel's leg was killing him and he was exceedingly grateful that Sam had agreed to help him in, for he was sure that it would have been a task quite among the impossible.

Just before Elrond had arrived and they had begun letting others take their seats, Sam had asked him: "Would you like me to see if they will let you in now?"

It was obvious to him, through the way the ranger had begun leaning against him, that Aragorn was in extreme amounts of pain.

Feeling a little disgruntled by the question, he shook his head. "No thank you, Sam. I will wait like everyone else."

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they were allowed into the council.

Aragorn felt Sam tug on his arm and he followed quietly, smiling to himself as he felt the small hobbit walk slowly through the crowd of people calling out every once in a while: "'scuse me sir. Oh, sorry ma'am."

Estel would have laughed, but he kept it inside, knowing that the hobbit was just doing his best.

In this way, they got through the crowd of people and Sam helped Aragorn to find his seat.

Unsure of what to do next, Sam tried his best not to look puzzled, but it was obvious he was worried.

"What now?" he whispered to Aragorn as the ranger sat down slowly, feeling relief as the pressure was gone from his leg.

Bending over he whispered back. "Stand behind my seat. You can stand a little to the side so you may see." Sam nodded, but before he could do what was instructed, Aragorn once again had hold of his arm, keeping him in place. "You must stand there through the entire thing, very still. Understood?"

Sam nodded fiercely and Aragorn knew at once that he would do as told.

Minute ticked upon minute and hour followed agonizing hour, and still nothing had been resolved.

Only a few minor squabbles had been detained and a couple stories, long stories they were, told.

It was in this way Aragorn suddenly remembered why he hated council meetings so incredibly much. They were long, agonizingly so, and boring, ever so boring!

In his stark opinion, everything would be so much easier is they would just capture Sauron and let Aragorn take a sword to his head. Then everything would be taken care and they could carry on in peace and harmony. He could marry Arwen and they could have a million children. 'Well, maybe a million is going a little overboard…' he thought in boredom.

Turning his attention to Sam, he noticed, to his joy, that the hobbit was doing rather well with his task.

As far as Estel could tell the hobbit had not budged the entire time. Aragorn was certain that, had he been a couple feet taller and a little more coordinated, he would have made a fine ranger.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Aragorn could hear the Halfling shuffle quietly to the center and delicately he placed the object, if object it could be called, on the pedestal and turned round, making his way back to his seat.

Whispers and murmurs rose throughout the council, each man, elf, and dwarf sounding as thought they were in either amazement or disbelief and maybe even a little of both.

But even among the circle, Estel could hear the Gondorian man, Boromir, shift restlessly, leaning forward and then leaning back, the leather of his jerkin rubbing loudly with each movement.

'He's a strange man, to be sure…' Aragorn thought, but then thinking about it again, reasoned, 'I suppose, having lived mostly among the elves and rangers for the better part of my life, some may feel the same about me...' he smiled to himself, but frowned as he heard Boromir rise to his feet.

"I dreamed," Boromir began, much to Aragorn's surprise and he leaned forward in his own seat, curious. "I saw the eastern sky grow dark, in the west a pale light lingered. There were voices crying, for doom was near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." with each word, he took a step towards the pedestal, his boots echoing oddly on the stone floor. "A Halfling forth shall stand."

Aragorn thought that Boromir might reach for the Ring, but was surprised when he heard the man turn again, his voice sure and proud.

"Ah, don't you see. It is a gift!" the council was silent as he spoke and Aragorn could tell by the silence that the steward's son now had the undivided attention of the majority. Passion rose within Boromir and the pain behind his voice, the memories could be heard. "By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

Aragorn's heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he listened.

How could any man believe such a thing? Especially one as well raised and taught as Boromir. Odds are that he had one of the best educations in all of Middle Earth! Didn't he know his history?

Shaking his head, Aragorn found he could stand the silence no longer.

"You can not wield it! None of us can!" he shouted in an authoritative voice, hair rising the nape of his neck. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"

Boromir turned and, to his amazement, listened. But he did not think over what had been said

Aragorn could not blame Boromir's desires. He understood what it meant to a captain to loose men. He himself was a leader and had lost many men on the battlefield.

More often than not he had cried out to Eru why his men be taken and not he, blind and limited as he was. He wondered endlessly why Eru had spared him and taken so many fine warriors! What could he do to save Middle Earth? Who, among a trained army, would follow a blind man into battle?

Aragorn could feel the wall there the moment the Gondorian put it up and he knew that from then on that there would always be a wall of distrust, and no matter how much he desired to, he could do nothing to stop it.

"And what would a ranger, a blind one, none the less, know of this matter?"

Boromir's icy words went straight to Aragorn's heart and he felt a stabbing pain there that he had not felt in years. Not since the afternoon when he and Legolas had fought off those teasing elves.

Estel's words caught in his throat, but before anyone could notice, another voice rang out and Aragorn felt relief wash over him.

"You disrespect your king, for this is no mere ranger!" Legolas' voice was cold as it had ever been and he could imagine the elven prince's features just as stony. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Instantly, Estel could feel all eyes turn on him and he bowed his head, sure that his father was cursing the day he had told Legolas of his human son's secret.

Needless to say Boromir was stunned, maybe even dumfounded.

"Aragorn?" he questioned, his gaze not leaving the ranger, who still sat in his seat, wishing at this moment that he could just disappear, or at least turn invisible. At this one moment in his life, he desired the Ring simply for that one reason.

"This is Isildur's Heir-" he could hear the sneer on the Gondorian man's lips and he instantly felt his prideful scrutiny.

Aragorn, feeling his own heart swell with pride, lifted his head and nodded gently, trying his best to look Boromir in the eyes and wishing desperately for once that he could.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas stated, obviously proud of who his best friend was and proud to finally make others aware of who Aragorn was and of who he would be.

Not able to take anymore of this, Aragorn decided enough was enough and, putting a hand up he looked to Legolas. "_Havo dad, Legolas._" He said just loud enough for all to hear, knowing that Legolas would hear it even if he whispered the elven words on the wind.

Behind Aragorn, Sam let out a soft sigh and the man smiled ever so slightly at the hobbit who, obviously, was also quite stressed by the amount of tension in the council.

Silence ensued when Legolas sat down, and Aragorn was sure that the prince was smiling, proud with himself.

But Boromir would not be made a fool.

Strutting back to his seat, he turned to Legolas and then to Aragorn. Estel was sure he could hear anger in his words.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."

Even when the Gondorian sat down, Aragorn could feel his fiery gaze upon him and he lowered his own eyes, feeling suddenly regretful and wondering if, had they met on a happier not if he and Boromir might have become friends of even fellow warriors, battling side by side.

But now, he could only imagine because it was plain to see that Boromir was not supportive of him and he was certain that he never would be.

**TBC**

**I know it has been a little while. I am sorry for the wait and I am sorry if this is written a little oddly. It is weird to be writing fan fiction again and is a little difficult for me. It will become easier writing as the story goes on.**


	3. Chapter Three: The Strongest Bond

-1It was easily visible to everyone that a tension had settled between the two men and Elrond pushed aside the sudden, intense, urge to rub his temples.

All those years ago when Aragorn had been brought into his home, he could not understand Eru's sense of humor. He had already had to young elves, who, in his strict point of view, were better home wreckers than makers. At that time, he had not found the reasoning that he, of all the elves in Arda, should be "blessed" with another young child a little cruel.

Now, of course, he understood and he rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"Aragorn is right. We can not use it." Gandalf's voice boomed, bringing Elrond from his thoughts to the present situation at hand.

Feeling the tension and all eyes on him, Elrond nodded. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." he felt the words ground out through his teeth.

A gasp arose from the council and a murmur began from the center where the Ring sat. A darkness seemed to fill Elrond's heart and he felt the breath grow cold within his mouth.

Looking about slowly, he could see the astonishment and cold, confused expressions of all around him.

Even the hobbit, Frodo, who had carried it for so many weeks was now looking nervous and uneasy as the sound and stillness within the council.

"What are we waiting for?" a gruff voice huffed from the other side of the circle, hefting himself out of his chair and landing with a grunt as he reached for his axe, which sat safely with him. It was almost as though he had been waiting for this moment and wanted to drive the first blow.

Axe in hand, he stepped quickly forward and, heaving down, he struck at the Ring with all his might. But, it would not be harmed the blow only sent the dwarf flying back and a harsh, grating squeal from the ring itself.

Turning to Aragorn, Elrond saw the man suck in a breath sharply as his spine straightened his eyes closed tightly in pain.

Looking to the left, the Lord of Rivendell saw Frodo also close his eyes, as if in pain.

A strange sense of hopefulness dawned upon Elrond as he sat and for a moment, as the commotion arose, he simply watched both hobbit and ranger. To the common eye, it would be no strange thing that Frodo and Aragorn had reacted in similar ways. But, to Elrond's eyes, it was something much, much more. A sort of common bond, quite a bit like the one between Estel and the elven prince.

Finding that the uproar had not ceased, Elrond shook his head and frowned at the dwarf who still lay, stunned, on the ground.

"The Ring can not be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses." Elrond, skimmed the crowd and glowered upon the Ring. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade."

Looking up, holding his head, Frodo stared, frightened, at Elrond, his blue eyes bright with pain.

"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came!"

Memories flooded Elrond's head as he spoke, memories of times he wished he could have changed. Of things he thought he might have done, or at least tried to do.

Knowing that it should have been him to do the deed that must now be done, Elrond did his best to hide the regret that had buried itself deep within his heart.

"One of you… must do this."

Among the council there was a great and burdensome silence until Boromir, rubbing his head looked at Elrond. "One does not simply walk into Mordor." his frown deepened. "It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever-watchful."

Elrond knew that what Boromir said was true, but he also knew that Boromir was not speaking from a heart of concern or worry for others, he was speaking with his own desires in mind. Whether he knew that or not, Elrond could not tell, but he knew that he was not so quick to listen to this man.

"The barren wasteland is riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume." The Gondorian punctuated this with a small, but deep breath. Amid Boromir's frown was a thin smile and he repositioned himself in his seat, looking at each man, hobbit, dwarf, and elf with piercing eyes. "Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas shouted, rising to his feet and glaring piercingly at Boromir.

Gimli, who had now recovered and was sitting in his seat growled. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"

Boromir rose to his feet. "And if we fail, what then? What will happen when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" The other dwarves nodded, agreeing to Gimli's statement readily.

Unfortunately for the council, the elves were quite offended by this statement and they rose quickly to their feet, bounding forward with Legolas and yelling angrily at the smaller beings.

It wasn't long before all the other men, dwarves, and elves leapt to their feet and were now arguing amongst each other ferociously.

Shouts echoed other shouts and soon the entire council was a bustle of yelling voices and angry bodies.

Elrond closed his eyes for a moments and pressed his hand against his eyes, wishing so badly that this would be over.

More than anything he wanted to take back the years. He wanted to rip the Ring from Isildur's fingers and toss it into the roaring pit of lava. Maybe then, the world would have been at peace, maybe then Estel would have had a real father? Maybe then he would be able to see?

Feeling the weight of the world crushing down, Elrond felt all the voices around him intensify.

He turned his eyes to Gandalf who still sat in his seat, watching with a look of impatience on his face. Next to him, Frodo looked frantic. It seemed the hobbit felt the stress of the situation and Elrond could not imagine, after all the hobbit had been through, that this was a good situation for Frodo.

Now Frodo had begun to stare at the Ring, his eyes not leaving it.

Next to him, Gandalf leapt to his feet and, with a snarl on his features, he stalked through the crowd, shouting. "Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows? No one can escape it! You will all be destroyed!"

Looking to Aragorn, Elrond frowned. He could easily see behind the man's normal ease that he was deeply disturbed. He, actually, looked quite a bit as Frodo did. He looked almost inconsolable, obviously trying to listen to the people fighting, but also feeling sick inside with what seemed to be fear. But fear of what, Elrond could not say?

"Estel?" Worry for his son removed all else and he bent forward, whispering, knowing that Aragorn would be able to hear him.

The din of angry voices was rising uncontrollably and the entire council was filled with a spirit of dark fury and depression.

Elrond knew not what to do. These were all grown men, elves, and dwarves, yet they fought like children. Rubbing his temples, the elf lord shook his head. He had most definitely not foreseen this.

"I will take it!" a voice rose out of the roar, though small and frightened it seemed.

Turning, the Lord of Imladris frowned, his brows furrowing at the sight of the Halfling, though small and frail he seemed, standing firmly before his seat, looking round at the vacant faces.

When some did not silence themselves, he repeated his cry in a softer voice. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." he dropped his gaze momentarily, but when he looked back up, Elrond could see that his gaze was on Aragorn. "Though, I do not know the way."

There was something there. A look of trust, perhaps. Maybe even of friendship, but whatever look it was, Estel sensed it for he looked towards Frodo.

Elrond could see the astonishment throughout the council.

Normally Halflings were not the sort of people to take something this great upon themselves. They enjoyed far too much the comfort of their cozy hobbit holes and their food and drink. Not often was a hobbit the bearer of such a great burden. Even Bilbo, though he had been a part of such a grand quest had done nothing so brave as this.

All eyes were on Frodo now and he gulped thickly and looked at the faces of those around him, obviously hoping for someone to at least point in the right direction, maybe give him a map or something.

Taking a short breath and looking down at the hobbit, Gandalf nodded. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Proceeding forward, he came to stand by Frodo and smiled thinly at him, obviously proud. But there was no doubt to the fear that lay behind his eyes. Comfortingly, he placed a wrinkled hand on the hobbit's shoulder and turned to look at the other members of the council.

Still unsure in this choice of bearer, Elrond watched the scene unfold before him. And, though he was not sure he approved of this decision, he also knew that their choices were lacking and this may be the only possibility at righting Isildur's and He's wrong.

He was simply glad that Gandalf had stepped forward to go with the Halfling, after all, who better to have on such a mission than Gandalf the Grey?

As if to challenge his thoughts, he saw a shadow rise up out of the corner of his eyes and he felt his heart twinge within his breast.

Elrond's lungs and heart ceased as he turned his head and saw what he had feared to see.

"By my life, or death, if I can protect you, I will." Aragorn's voice was soft and yet stood straight as an arrow, his sightless eyes fixed on where Frodo should be as he began to take long, albeit limping, strides forward. When he was just a foot from the Halfling, he quickly knelt, making every effort to keep himself from betraying the pain it caused him.

Taking a deep breath, he took Frodo's hand and bowed his head. "You have my sword."

Closing his eyes, Elrond steadied himself, realizing what had just transpired and knowing that there was nothing he could do.

He had just let the rightful King of Gondor pledge his life and abilities to a cause that he knew was practically a suicide mission. Especially for Aragorn.

Looking up, Elrond's eyes caught Legolas' and for a split second, Elrond saw a flash of something that he knew he had seen before, a very long time ago…

_The room was dark and not very well lit, but why would it be? No more light was wanted than needed and even the amount of light they had, though small, was rather unwelcome._

_Upon entering, Elrond could see the face of his son, pale and unresponsive and he felt the urge to run._

_He hated this feeling of helplessness. It was always something that had made him feel weak, powerless, even unimportant. _

"_Oh, Lord Elrond."_

_The voice startled him out of his reverie and he turned, seeing for the first time Legolas, who had, obviously, been sitting their from the start. _

_The Prince's eyes were bloodshot and he had dark circles beneath them. His face too was pale and he looked more tired than Elrond thought was even possible for an elf. _

"_Legolas, you should go get some rest. I will call you if anything should change."_

_But, Legolas did not move. His tired eyes shifted to the elven lord's hand and nodding he motioned to the herbs. _

"_Will those help?"_

_Elrond sighed and decided he shouldn't have, for the Prince's grip tightened on Estel's hand and the lord of Imladris could see moisture fill Legolas' deep blue eyes._

"_Legolas," he began, but lowered his head, hoping his own tears would dissipate quickly. He needed to be strong, if he lost hope, then who else would cling to it. _

"_Legolas," he raised his head as he repeated the prince's name. "I'm afraid we have done all we can do."_

_Expecting the tears in Legolas' eyes to overflow, he was surprised when some look akin to defiance replaced the sorrow and the elven prince shook his head, tightening his grip on Estel's arm. _

"_N-no." he whispered fiercely and shook his blonde head. "No." stroking Estel's limp hand, Legolas placed it on the bed and, rising to his feet, he faced Elrond, eyes blazing. _

"_Leg-"_

"_No," Legolas raised a hand and calmed his racing heart. "No, you listen to me, for once." Stunned to silence, Elrond listened, eyebrows raised. "I beg no disrespect my Lord, but **we** are not fighting for his life." a tear fell down the prince's cheek, but he paid it no heed. "We are fighting **with** Estel, not for him!" Legolas took a deep breath. "He's never wanted anyone to fight for him, but he's always needed someone to fight with him."_

_Elrond felt his body quiver, but he controlled it and stared at the elven prince. _

"_My Lord, I love your son with a friendship that is everlasting and, Eru help me," he shook his head, more tears running. "I would die for him. That is my promise. When he pulls out-"_

_Elrond shook his head. "If, Legolas, if he-"_

_A sapphire spark lighted in Legolas' eyes. "No, **when** he pulls out of this. I promise you this. I will be by his side till the end of his life."_

"_Legolas…"_

_Not listening, the prince turned around and, taking his position back beside Aragorn, he sat quietly, smiling at his friend and speaking in soft words._

"And you have my bow!"

Startled out of his memories, Elrond watched as the elven prince quickly walked to the Halfling and nodded loyally, looking also to Aragorn, who had risen to stand beside Frodo.

Looking to Legolas, he could see that the prince was smiling thinly at him and Elrond, though still a little unsure of Aragorn's decision, smiled thinly back.


	4. Chapter Four: A Promise is a Promise

Leaning back in his chair, Aragorn pondered the day's events as he sat before his fireplace.

He knew Legolas would be up in a few moments with a midnight snack and he might as well take this time to contemplate his actions. Once the prince came back, he didn't want the elf worrying over his solemn nature.

Closing his eyes, Estel breathed deeply the slightly smoky air and frowned, reaching for his leg and rubbing it as the pain intensified.

Why he had knelt so heavily on his knee before Frodo, he was unsure, but he knew that it was becoming a real issue and that was half the reason he had been so hasty to send Legolas after vittles, even though he wasn't hungry…

Keeping the elven prince from worrying was the only way to be sure that he would be able to join the rest of the fellowship of the ring, as his father had called it, on this quest.

In his right mind, it was not something he would have originally done, especially after hearing that the Steward's son, Boromir would be joining them as well.

Aragorn was not sure why, but something about that man simply reeked of trouble. And not necessarily the kind of trouble an orc, say, might bring. More of the subtle, argumentative type of trouble. The kind that caused stress and anger, the kind that ripped unity apart.

Aragorn was trying not to judge, but it was hard, especially when the steward's son had judged him first!

Footsteps outside the door of his room caused the numenorean to lose his train of thought and he looked up quickly, turning his eyes to the door and listening carefully.

A slight knock sounded on the mahogany and Estel could hear the uncertainty and hesitation in the sound. Almost as if the person knocking was worried at not being welcomed.

"Come in." he called softly, smiling as he recognized the footsteps, though small and light they were. He could hear by the heaviness that something burdened the visitor and Aragorn smiled sadly as he called a greeting. "Hello, Frodo."

The hobbit seemed quite surprised. "How did you know it was me?" he asked, brightening up a little, but still seeming weighted down.

The ranger smiled slyly now. "Oh, now… if I told you all my secrets that'd be no fun for me, now would it?"

He could sense a small smile flutter over Frodo's face. "No, I suppose not."

The hobbit became silent again and walked over to Aragorn's bed, seating himself on it gingerly, although having to practically climb up the side first. He sighed softly, trying not to be too obviously distressed, but clearly not able to hide his troubles.

"So," Estel rose to his feet slowly, limping over to the bed and sitting down next to the smaller being. "What is wrong? You were positively gleeful this morning…"

"I've just been thinking…" Frodo answered and Aragorn could almost see the hobbit playing nervously with the Ring.

Trying to lighten the dark mood, Aragorn chuckled and clucked in a chiding manner. "You know, you should really stop doing that!"

It worked, for Frodo smiled momentarily. But, as quickly as he'd grinned, the light was gone again from his face and Estel could feel the tension grow as the minutes passed by.

"It's just that…" Frodo shrugged. "I'm not sure I made the right choice?" He frowned deeply and sliding down from the bed, he began to pace. "What if I am not meant to do this… I mean, I already nearly lost 'it'!"

Aragorn stayed seated on the bed. "Who then should be the one to take it to Mt. Doom, if not you?"

"I don't know?!" Frodo struggled for the right words, willing Estel to see his point of view. "Someone…braver, I guess. Or maybe…"

"Bigger?" Aragorn filled in, rising to his feet.

Frodo lowered his gaze. "Yes." He threw up his hands. "I am but a hobbit, Estel! A hobbit! I can not wield a sword, nor shoot a bow. I have no skills in magic and I am not swift."

"So?"

Frodo raised an eyebrow. "So?!" he scoffed. "So, I will be ripped to shreds. The ring will be taken from me and all I know and love will be lost to the blackness, and all because I couldn't finish the task I was given! All because just maybe, the wrong person was chosen!"

"Frodo," Aragorn frowned and shook his head. " I am blind. I haven't seen a single thing since I was two years old and yet my destiny has not changed. I am still the rightful king of Gondor and until my heart fails me and my body grows cold, I will remain the rightful king." kneeling gently down onto his good leg, the ranger took the hobbit's hands. "Don't tell me that just because you are small or you can not use a sword, that you are unfit for the task appointed to you?"

"But, none of my kind has ever done anything-"

"Then be that one that has because, I can guarantee, if you do not at least try, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"I can't imagine I will receive a great welcome should I return, not from those in the shire…"

"You can't live your life worrying what others will think. You can only live a noble and good life and hope for the best. How you live your life is up to you, not those around you. Live it to the fullest because, unless you are Glorfindel-" he smiled softly as Frodo chuckled but turned serious again very quickly. "You won't get another chance to do so."

"But," Aragorn could hear the quiver in Frodo's voice and he shook his head, quickly putting a hand on the hobbit's shoulder and breathing deeply.

"Frodo, if you do not find a way, no one will."

The words were almost so soft, that the hobbit had to strain to hear them, but he did hear them and he bowed his head, obviously completely understanding Aragorn's words and knowing that no matter how frightened or unsure he was, this task could fall to no one else.

The hobbit stepped away from the ranger and headed towards the door, Aragorn, knowing he probably wanted some time alone, stood and limped back to his chair in front of the fire- but, before he could sit, he heard a soft voice call back.

"And will you be there, truly?"

Estel smiled and turned, looked towards the voice and nodding firmly.

"Aye. Truly, I will be there."

"Good." Frodo smiled genuinely. "Because, I don't know that'd I'd trust any other guide but Strider, Ranger of the North."

Feeling something like a warm spring day, Aragorn slipped into his chair, sighing. "Oh, well, you better what out. I heard that Strider's a wile one."

Aragorn heard a soft chuckle from Frodo. "I'll make sure Sam keeps an eye on him."

"Goodnight, Master Underhill." he smiled, laughing to himself and leaning back.

"Goodnight, Aragorn."

Aragorn couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so alone.

He knew that, had he wanted company, Legolas would have followed him in an instant,. In fact, he'd practically had to tie the elf down to make certain he stayed put.

But, to be alone, though he knew he had to be, was a sad and uncomfortable feeling. And yet, it was something he knew all too well.

Being in the wilds was one example of this. He disliked being far away from those he loved and cherished.

Sighing, he leaned back against the tree and listened to the sound of the water hitting the rocks.

There were so many memories about this place… it almost felt as though with each deep breath her was drawing them into his soul.

He could remember the first time he and Legolas had come to the waterfall together. Years ago, it had been, when Legolas and he had only just met.

That had been an experience he had never forgotten because, for the first time, he had made a real friend. Someone who understood him and his own troubles, but did not pity him. Someone that simply loved and believed in him.

Lord Elrond and his sons had always loved and cared for Estel, but it is different when your family, even adopted, though they may be, loves and cares for you. It is almost like they are supposed to love you and care about you, even though they don't have to.

But, with Legolas, it had been something different. Something special. A friendship meant for the ages, and it was obvious that even those years of not speaking or even knowing one another was still alive, their friendship had not faded like many might. It had remained everlasting.

Aragorn smiled to himself, feeling his doubts wash away.

True, he was worried. Who wouldn't be. It wasn't like they were taking a day trip to Bree (which, actually wasn't even really all that safe anymore…).

No, the trip to the pits of Mordor was more like traveling into the mouth of a dragon and down into it's fiery belly: they further you went, the harder it would be to get back.

Lord Elrond had already confronted him on the dangers of this trip and had strictly offered his advice. But, though it had been wiser, as it usually was, Aragorn had already sworn his allegiance to Frodo and a promise was a promise, no matter how small. And this was no small promise. This was life or death to Frodo.

His thoughts were in such a jumble, that he did not hear the soft footfalls approaching.

When he did, he knew by their delicacy who they belonged to and he smiled broadly.

"Arwen,"

He could feel her arms wrap around the back of his neck and her warm breath was on his chest. It was a tantalizing feeling and he was suddenly caught up in the romance of the moment.

Carefully, he wrapped his own strong arms around her back and hugged her close, feeling her body against his own and smiling gently. She smiled to, pulling a hand away to drag it leisurely through his dark, slightly graying, locks.

"Where have you been? _Ada _is worried."

"Worried? About me…" he might have laughed.

Lately, neither he nor Elrond had felt love or caring for each other. In truth, both hadn't been on extremely friendly terms since Aragorn had pledged to marry Arwen about sixty years prior. But lately, their relationship had been even more intense than usual.

Each decision Aragorn made seemed to be wrong or foolish and the Lord of Imladris had no problem saying so.

Estel was beginning to feel that Elrond still thought him a child.

Arwen seemed to sense the tension that hung on the air and she began to stroke the side of Aragorn's bristly jaw.

"_Ada_ just wants what is best. You know this…"

Frowning, Aragorn leaned forward, kissing Arwen on the forehead making her smile sweetly.

"I know," he said pulling away. "I am trying to prove that I am what is best for you. But, no matter what I do, he does not see my abilities or my strengths." he sighed and shook his head. "He only sees my faults- my one particular fault-"

"Only because he has not truly seen your abilities in action. Give him a chance to see that." she pulled away and grabbed Aragorn's rough, weatherworn hand and, walking, she drew him along. "He loves you, Estel."

At this, the man laughed harshly and shook his head. "Arwen, I don't need eyes to see the disappointment in his-"

"Don't go looking for something you can not see, Estel." Arwen turned, warning quickly. "When I see him look at you, I see no disappointment, hatred, rage, or any of the like." she smiled. "You want to know what I see?"

He drew away from her and stood nearer to the waterfall; obviously his way of saying that he didn't want to hear anymore of what she had to say.

But, Arwen would not take it. Pulling him back, she looked into his pale and lifeless eyes and pressed herself against him all the more. "I see love, admiration, and amazement of what you have become."

Hypnotized by her and not willing to pull away, Aragorn leaned his body into hers. "And what have I become?" he smiled. "A really good shot with an arrow…" he smirked. "Well, for a blind man… I mean, I haven't killed anybody I didn't want to kill yet…"

Arwen put a finger to his lips, effectively shushing him. "He also sees that you are no longer the small boy in need of protection. He sees that you are growing older and he knows that one day, he won't be able to stop the inevitable. The thing that happens to every man, numenorean or not…"

Though he didn't want to admit it, what Arwen said made sense.

Instead of speaking, he simply leaned against her, letting his chin rest on her head and rocked with her gently.

"You know I love you.' He whispered, almost as a question, but Arwen knew it was a statement.

"Yes." she answered, relaxing against his presence and silently willing Eru to stop time so that she may spend her entire life this way, just leaning in his warm, strong embrace. "And I love you."

"Then you know that I must do this. I must go with Frodo." Arwen felt tears in her eyes, but she would not let them spill over.

"Yes." she whispered, fearing her voice may betray her.

It was obvious that Aragorn's acute hearing had heard the change in her normally strong voice and he wrapped his arms all the tighter.

"I promise you that I will be back."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Estel."

"I'm not." he pulled away, reaching to touch her face and caressing it. "Until the world stops turning and the air turns to scorching flames, until Mordor itself freezes over, I will not leave you. That is my promise."

Arwen sighed and simply rested in his embrace, not wanting to answer and simply wanting to believe him. But, she knew that unless Estel knew she believed him, his promise would be lifeless.

So, slipping her hands to the back of her neck, she unclasped her necklace and, pulling away from Aragorn, she held the pendent in her hand tightly.

Looking down at it, she turned her eyes back up and smiled at him. "Do you remember when we first met?"

His smile was blissful. "I thought I had strayed into a dream."

Touching his face again, Arwen felt remorse enwrap her heart. "Long years have passed. You did not have the cares you carry now." she looked away a moment, watching the water swirl beneath them. "Do you remember what I told you?"

Aragorn looked pained and a little startled, obviously confused by the change in conversation, but following along, nonetheless.

"You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people."

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone." Silently, she grasped his hand and gently placed the silvery Evenstar pendant into his palm. "I choose a mortal life."

Aragorn's mouth went dry and tongue felt like an old piece of bark. He stammered for words, making certain not to drop the precious necklace. He knew what it was and he most certainly knew what it meant. Shooting his sightless eyes up at her, he whispered fiercely, trying desperately to give back the priceless item.

"You can not give me this!"

She smiled. "It is mine to give to whom I will." she reached forward and closed Aragorn's finger's around the pendent, and then touched his chest. "Like my heart."

Realization fell on Aragorn like a ton of bricks and suddenly he was unsure of what to do. Holding tightly to the gift, he smiled sadly at her.

"Now," she whispered, pulling him gently towards herself. "You must come back." And without another would, her lips found his and she wrapped her arm around his neck and he pressed into her.

Having a thought, Estel pulled away slowly and grinned ear to ear. "You know, I don't your father will be too happy about this…"

Arwen smiled. "Oh, he'll get over it."


End file.
